


From Guangzhou to Vancouver and Guangzhou Again

by verlirene



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Gen, Homecoming
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang menyebabkan Guangzhou terasa kosong di dalam hatinya adalah adanya ingatan yang lenyap, ditelan penyakit paling drama di dunia fana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Guangzhou to Vancouver and Guangzhou Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safiradh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/gifts).



> Do Kyungsoo, EXO, dan Wu Yifan bukan milik saya, mereka milik Sang Pencipta dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Dan karena ini dibuat demi merayakan ultah sohib saya (hepi besdey guuuurl), ya nggak ada profitnya.
> 
> Btw, ini AU suka-suka. Dalam artian suka-suka yang nulis dan suka-suka pembaca dalam menginterpretasikan.

“ _Bye Kev!_ ” “ _See ya!_ ” “ _Don’t forget ‘bout our plan!”_

Suara bocah lelaki bersahut-sahutan di jalanan Vancouver, tetapi yang menjadi lawan bicara utama hanya mengangguk saja sembari membalas dengan lambaian serta gelak tawa. Ia terus berjalan mundur dan menyaksikan punggung ketiga temannya menjauh. “ _I won’t! Just text me, okay?_ ”

Ia tetap memundurkan langkahnya, menjauh dari sosok kulit putih yang ia identifikasi sebagai temannya. Semakin menjauh dan akhirnya hening. Sekarang dia sendiri, harus berjalan sejauh dua puluh menit menuju ke rumahnya yang berada beberapa blok dari restoran. Senyum di wajahnya perlahan memudar, digantikan sendu yang membuat dahinya berkerut.

Dua hari lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan Kanada.

… Ia diberi kesempatan sebanyak 110 hari (ia menghitung, melalui aplikasi di _smartphone_ -nya) dan sampai sekarang Kevin Li alias Kris Wu ini belum merasa siap. Atau tepatnya, bisakah ia merasa siap dengan segala kenangan yang ada di tempat ini?

Pikiran-pikiran negatif terus mewarnai pikirannya saat ia berjalan hingga tanpa ia sadari, sepasang kaki itu sudah mengantarkannya ke teras yang sangat ia kenal. Lampu sudah dimatikan, pertanda ibunya sudah tidur. Kevin—tidak, sekarang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Kris Wu, ingat?—mendesah panjang, menggumamkan ‘aku pulang’ pada ketiadaan, lalu beringsut menuju kamarnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

 

* * *

 

“ _Mama_ ,” panggilnya setengah merengek, “aku belum siap berangkat.”

“Yifan,”—rasanya aneh, namun dalam setiap suapan _bacon_ nya, Jiaheng berusaha membiasakan diri dengan nama barunya—“Kalau kau terus mengatakan ‘tidak siap’, lalu _kapan_? Kapan kau akan siap? Aku sudah memberimu waktu tiga bulan lebih.”

“Aku tahu,” sergah Jiaheng, “… _tapi aku dari dulu tidak ingin pergi._ ” Dibiarkannya klausa terakhir diucapkan setengah berbisik, tenggelam bersama kunyahan telur mata sapi dan _bacon_ di mulut. Setelah ia tinggal lebih dari enam tahun di sini, menghabiskan momen-momen pemberontakan dan pubertas dengan cara sebaik-baiknya di Vancouver, dapatlah ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya ini orang Kanada kendati kulitnya kuning dan namanya Li Jia— _ups_ , maksudnya Wu Yifan.

Kembali ke Guangzhou seperti bukan hal paling masuk akal yang pernah singgah di pikirannya.

 

* * *

 

Terkadang ia lupa bahwa birunya langit Vancouver adalah barang mewah bagi Guangzhou yang padat. Wu Yifan memikirkan hal ini saat disambut oleh kota Guangzhou dengan langitnya yang kelabu. Belum mendarat ia sudah merindukan Vancouver, merindukan gunung lembahnya, merindukan topografinya yang nampak seperti keriput di wajah kakek-kakek, merindukan secarik warna hijau dari pohon _maple_ yang bisa dilihat dari jendela pesawat.

Bukannya ia protes. Usianya baru enam belas tahun, bahkan belum legal untuk punya SIM, uang di rekening pas-pasan dan masih atas nama ibunya. Bisa apa dia? Ironi semacam ini melintasi pikirannya saat melihat pemandangan Guangzhou kala pesawat bersiap mendarat.

“Kau teringat sesuatu, _Haizi*_?” Ibunya bertanya lembut dan menepuk pundak Yifan.

Ia menggeleng.

 

* * *

 

Boleh jadi ia tinggal selama sepuluh tahun di Guangzhou sebelum pindah ke Vancouver dan menguasai bahasa mandarin seperti layaknya bahasa inggris. Namun, apabila ia boleh menyuarakan kekalutan yang ada di hatinya selama ini…

… Ia tidak merasakan keterikatan emosional apapun terhadap kota pesisir ini.

Ia mengingat saat ia hampir jatuh ke got di daerah _hutong*_ , kemudian membangunkan seisi penghuni _hutong_ karena tangisannya. Ia mengingat juga masa-masa sekolahnya yang dipenuhi nilai pas-pasan di rapor, tetapi selalu dipuji guru karena kemampuannya di kelas olahraga. Ia ingat… banyak hal. Tetapi hatinya kosong. Seolah-olah yang terjadi di Guangzhou tidak lebih dari fragmen memori tanpa emosi. Seperti kenangan tanpa ikatan.

Yifan kangen Vancouver, sungguh. Dia benci sensasi tercekat setiap kali berjalan di pusat kota tanpa masker. Orang-orang yang mencerocos tanpa henti di jalan, jalanan semrawut, makanan penuh minyak, pencakar langit, hutan beton…. Urgh, ia mengalami _Vancouver-sick_ alih-alih _homesick_ , karena ibunya selalu bilang kalau ‘rumah kita di Guangzhou’.

Baiklah.

 

* * *

 

Yifan pikir ia akan menghabiskan seisi liburannya sebelum sekolah mulai dengan kebosanan dan malam-malam panjang dimana ia diam-diam mengambil _laptop_ ibunya dan berusaha menelepon teman-temannya di Kanada via Skype. Ternyata tidak juga. Ibunya selalu menyuruh Yifan untuk bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak satu kompleks dengan cara mengajak Yifan ke taman terdekat. Sorenya dihabiskan dengan bermain basket yang memang kesukaannya.

Tepat di hari kesebelasnya di Guangzhou, Yifan mulai digerogoti perasaan tak nyaman. Malam itu ia terbangun dengan mimpi buruk. Samar, tetapi satu yang membuatnya semakin terganggu adalah suara bocah lelaki yang memanggilnya.

Setiap hari—hari kedua belas, tiga belas, empat belas, dan seterusnya—mimpi yang sama terus berulang. Tentang ia yang tenggelam lalu ada sepasang tangan kecil mencoba meraihnya dari permukaan, menyuarakan namanya yang lama: Li Jiaheng. Sampai hari keenam belas, mimpinya semakin jelas. Detail semakin terlihat mulai dari gelembung-gelembung napas yang keluar tak teratur, perasaan panik, lalu tangannya yang menggapai-gapai ketiadaan dalam air yang luas.

Yifan segera berlari menuju ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

“Mama!”

Ibunya menoleh tanpa suara, namun alisnya yang terangkat sebelah membuat percakapan tetap berjalan.

“Boleh aku… tanya sesuatu?”

(Katakan padanya ini hanya halusinasi. Fantasi. Delusi. Apalah itu.)

“Tanyalah, _Haizi._ Tapi aku sedang masak, jadi tidak bisa menjawab panjang.”

“Tak masalah,” tukasnya. “Err… Itu, aku tanya. Dulu waktu kecil, aku pernah tenggelam?”

Saat ia mendengar suara spatula terjatuh dari genggaman ibunya dan jeda panjang sebelum wanita itu membalas, mendadak wajah Yifan serasa ditampar.

“Aku ini kena amnesia ya?”

Pertanyaan itu, lebih retoris dari kedengarannya.

 

* * *

 

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang sejatinya aneh kalau tiba-tiba ibunya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Guangzhou tanpa sebab yang jelas. Yifan kenal ibunya, _single parent_ terbaik sedunia yang selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Biarlah yang lain menjulukinya _mama boy_ , sebab memang itu faktanya. Mau jadi apa ia tanpa sang ibu? Ayah saja tidak jelas asal-usulnya begini. Ibunya masih muda, punya masa depan yang cerah seandainya tidak berjuang keras demi si anak semata wayang yang bisanya _ngarep_ jadi pemain NBA profesional. Ia bakal sangat kurang ajar kalau berani melawan sang ibu.

Pagi itu dihabiskan dengan Yifan yang makan sarapan dalam hening dan perilaku ibunya yang canggung tanpa kata. Pertama kalinya sejak Yifan ketahuan beli DVD porno di usianya yang masih empat belas tahun hal ini terjadi kembali. Sudah dua tahun dan Yifan lupa betapa sepinya rumah tanpa cerocos lepas sang ibu. Saat wanita itu pergi bekerja, bahkan Yifan tidak mendengar ucapan pamit yang biasa. Ia juga, tidak berusaha menutupkan pintu bagi sosok wanita yang telah membesarkannya.

Pikiran Yifan penuh dengan misteri.

Guangzhou dan segala kekosongannya, apakah itu omong kosong? Ataukah ini salah isi kepala yang selama ini mempermainkannya?

Otak Yifan tidak mampu memproses fakta yang baru saja numpang lewat dan memberikan _critical hit_ layaknya bos terakhir di _game_ RPG. Amnesia nampak sangat sinetron sekali dan bukan dirinya. Lalu tangan kecil yang ada di mimpinya itu siapa? Kris mencoba mengingat kembali dirinya semasa SD, tetapi nihil. Semua orang yang ia kenal di masa kecil entah sudah menjauh atau putus kontak.

Tiga jam dihabiskan Yifan untuk berpikir, rekor dunia bagi otak Wu Yifan yang isinya basket melulu. Daaan… itu dia. Dia lelah berpikir, sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke lapangan kompleks. Main basket.

“Mikir itu bikin capek, tau,” gumamnya kekanakan.

 

* * *

 

Lapangan basket kosong, tentu saja. Yifan begitu bodoh sehingga lupa akan teriknya matahari Guangzhou di siang hari. Dan jangan lupakan segala polusi itu—Yifan hampir sesak napas dibuatnya. Tapi sudah kepalang sampai, sayang kalau tidak main. Di rumah rasanya juga tidak mengenakkan. Yifan menghela napas, lalu berusaha mengasah kemampuan _lay up_ yang selama ini jadi kelemahannya.

Entah sudah berapa kali percobaan ia lakukan saat ia menyadari ada seorang anak dengan mata besar yang mengamatinya. Pandangan itu, sikap itu, rasa malu-malu itu. Yifan lama-lama gemas juga dan berhenti main agar bisa menghampirinya.

“Kau siapa sih? Kalau mau ngomong bilang saja.”

Hari ini ia galak—iya, maafkan—karena _mood_ nya sedang jelek.

Ia kira akan mendengar suara mencericit khas anak penakut dengan nada warna-warni khas Guangzhou. Tetapi yang ia dengar justru suara bas dengan _groove_ yang dapat ia klasifikasikan sebagai _cool_ ditambah _awesome_. Yifan terpana.

“Maafkan aku,” balasnya. Yifan memasang wajah bertanya-tanya sampai anak itu mengulurkan tangan, mengajak kenalan. “Salam kenal, namaku Qingzhu.”

 _… Sumpah ini apaan nggak jelas banget._ Yifan membatin, tetapi tetap membalas uluran tangan itu. “Oh, ‘ _kay_. Salam kenal juga, aku Wu Yifan. Tinggalnya di rumah pojokan itu. Kau tahu ‘kan? Yang sudah enam tahun kosong itu lho.”

Baiklah, dia mulai mengucapkan informasi tidak perlu. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang namanya Qingzhu ini hanya mengangguk saja dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu pergi.

Yifan mengangkat bahu dan berusaha tidak peduli. Ia terus bermain basket sampai malam, sampai teman-temannya main yang datang sore sudah pulang, dari jalanan sepi-ramai karena jam pulang sekolah-sepi lagi-ramai di jam pulang kantor-sepi lagi, ia masih bermain basket sampai kakinya tidak kuat dan minumnya habis. Ia tahu bahwa memforsir diri bukanlah hal terbaik, tetapi itu satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan fakta bahwa sebagian dirinya hilang, ditelan oleh kekonyolan bernama amnesia.

Ia kira akan disodori oleh lampu yang masih menyala saat sampai rumah di jam sebelas malam. Tetapi tidak, lampu mati dan ia bisa dengar dengkur ibunya. Di saat seperti ini, ia dan ibunya bak pinang dibelah dua, sama-sama senang mengelak untuk bicara serius.

Yifan melengos.

 

* * *

 

Mimpinya malam itu adalah puncak dari segala horor yang selalu menjadi faktor utama terbantuknya kantung hitam di pelupuk matanya. Sekali lagi ia dihadapkan dengan air, tenggelam, teriakan Yifan, dan tangan-tangan kecil yang berusaha menggapai. Yifan berenang ke permukaan dan selalu digagalkan oleh ombak yang menyeret kakinya semakin dalam. Ia berusaha dan terus berusaha, tetapi suara itu semakin samar. Yifan mulai pasrah dan kehilangan napas. Di sisa oksigen yang ia miliki, yang Yifan lakukan hanyalah berusaha menjulurkan tangan; sebuah usaha sia-sia untuk tidak terpisah dari—

 

* * *

 

Yifan terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang bahkan membasahi kausnya lebih parah dari hasil main basket seharian. Ia terbangun pukul dua dini hari, dengan langit-langit putih yang sama, kasur yang sama, lemari pakaian yang sama, lalu lingkungan yang sama. Guangzhou dengan panas, polusi, riuh rendah klakson, dan _hutong_ nya yang dihancurkan buldoser di malam hari.

Mimpi barusan membuatnya tersadar bahwa, memang _benar_ , apa yang menyebabkan Guangzhou terasa kosong di dalam hatinya adalah adanya ingatan yang lenyap, ditelan penyakit paling drama di dunia fana. Cepat-cepat ia kembali memejamkan mata, berharap di saat terbangun, matahari sudah terbit di ufuk timur dengan kelotak pantofel para pekerja kerah putih yang beradu di trotoar terdengar sayup dari kamar.

 

* * *

 

Ia bahkan tidak meminta penjelasan dari ibunya sebelum keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru dan rambut yang bahkan masih acak-acakan. Penjelasan bisa menanti, tetapi janji jarus ditepati.

Guangzhou dengan polusi dan mataharinya yang puluhan kali lipat lebih terik dari Vancouver. Yifan dan bola basketnya sekali lagi kembali beradu di lapangan sepi dengan _lay up_ yang masih saja semrawut. Yifan kali ini melakukannya dengan lebih santai, tidak sengotot kemarin, karena ia menunggu si pemilik tangan kecil.

Saat sosok itu datang, Yifan tersenyum miring. Tapi dia masih pura-pura cuek dan bermain basket saja. Sosok itu menanti diam di pojok lapangan tanpa suara. Sekali lagi, Yifan gemas.

“Apa sih maumu?” ujarnya galak.

Sosok itu kembali berjengit dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. “Ma-Maaf.”

Yifan mendesah. Bola basket di kakinya menjadi saksi bisu dari ketegangan di leher Yifan. “Tidak masalah, lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?”

Ia tergagap saat membalas. “K-Kau masih ingat aku, ‘kan? Qingzhu, yang kemarin mengajak kenalan.”

Jeda. Yifan memasang wajah sebal dan abai. Matanya fokus ke bola basket di kaki.

“Nggak tuh, aku lupa.”

Satu jawaban seadanya dengan nada sejahat yang bisa ia usahakan. Bola basket ditekannya sekuat mungkin dengan kaki. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipis Yifan. Tetapi melihat kekecewaan di wajah lawan bicaranya membuat Yifan tertawa.

(Atau tepatnya _ngakak_.)

Membuat si Qingzhu ini yang semula sedih menjadi bingung.

“Apaan sih sok Cina begitu. Sejak kapan namamu Qingzhu? Kamu ‘kan Do Kyungsoo!”

Saat Yifan melihat kelegaan membanjiri dirinya dan Do Kyungsoo, ia tahu bahwa satu janjinya yang dulu ia lupakan telah ia tepati.

_Aku kembali, Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

“Ayah, karena Jiaheng besok akan pergi ke Kanada, bolehkah aku mengajaknya main?”

.

“Jiaheng, kamu janji akan kembali ke sini ‘kan?”

“Jiaheng, perginya jangan lama-lama ya!”

“Pokoknya kita harus main basket lagi semisal kamu balik ke Guangzhou!”

.

“Jiaheng! Jiaheng! Ih jangan sok main tenggelam-tenggelaman gitu! Ntar tenggelam beneran lho!”

“JIAHENG! JIAHENG!! JIAHEEEEENG!!!”

.

“ _Lao_  Li*, maaf menelepon Anda malam-malam begini.”

“… Saya rindu sahabat saya, Jiaheng.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. _Haizi_ = panggilan sayang, semacam embel-embel 'dear' kalau di barat sono.  
> 2\. _hutong_ = rumah tradisional di Tiongkok yang mengedepankan spirit komunalitas. Dulu pernah diliput NatGeo kalau saya nggak salah. Lebih lengkapnya bisa kepoin sini --> [Guangzhou Hutongs](http://www.jimhamill.com/guangzhou-hutongs.html) atau tanya Mbah Google.  
> 3\. _Lao_ Li= kalau di Jepang padanannya Li-san atau Mrs. Li, deh. Kalau belum paham yang ditelpon siapa, itu Kyungsoo nelpon ibunya Kris malam-malam :")
> 
> Endingnya nanggung yak? Ya udah deh, emang idenya cuma sampai segini. (...)
> 
> Untuk Fira, one of my cyber-turned-so fvckin' real-bestfriend that I've ever had:  
> Maaf cuma bisa ngasih segini dan telat. Maaf juga kalau nggak jelas. Just so you know, ini dibuat juga gara-gara aku mulai galau menjelang keberangkatan exchange. #humblebrag #nggakgitu Sedih rasanya nggak bisa dateng ke wisudamu dan besok cuma bisa ngasih ucapan virtual. Sumpah, nggak bohong, ini sedih banget. Dari dulu aku kepengin, tahu, dateng ke event pentingmu walau cuma sebentar. Tapi apa daya belum jodoh. Kita udah temenan entah berapa tahun, galau dan denial OTP entah berapa lama, dan selama ini kita cuma pernah ketemu tiga kali. Makasih udah jadi salah satu temen terbaik yang bisa aku dapetin dari fanfiction. Ketika inget kamu, kadang aku ngerasa bersyukur banget udah kenal sama yang namanya fanfiction dan bisa kenal sama author hebat kayak kamu. Terserah kamu gak pernah menang IFA di kategori best author, bagiku satu-satunya yang bisa bikin hati acakadut dan gigi diabetes itu setiap saat ya cuma kamu.  
> Met ultah, Mbak e. Semoga skripsi cepat kelar dan sehat selalu. All the best for you and I wish for your happiness.
> 
> Dan yap, maaf aku nggak ngucapin 'met ultah'. Emang rencananya mau ngasih sekalian fictnya. Apa daya seharian pergi mulu dan balik rumah kemaleman o(-(
> 
> ANYHOW, comment and kudos are still highly appreciated! :*


End file.
